Eyes Wide Open
by essence09
Summary: Christine Livingston just moved to England where her best friend Draco Malfoy lives. What happens when she joins the Hogwarts population in war with the Boy Wonder and Draco? Who will she find? And why is Draco dyeing his hair? [Almost completely ignores
1. En Tus Pupilas

A/N: Okay so as you can see this isa new fic. I'm sorry I know I should be working on other fics but the plot bunnies shakes head. Okay so here we go.

Warning: Not for Harry lovers, he's acting like a jerk in this story.

Pairing: Draco/OC, Ginny/Blaise

Rating: PG-13

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Chapter 1: En Tus Pupilas

Draco Malfoy was walking down the slopping lawns of Livingston Manor in search of his life long best friend, his only friend, Christine Livingston. Past the hedges, he was told; he would find her tending to her horse, Apollo. And there she was combing the horses' mane, with her back to him. She was wearing a white tank top and a simple pair of jeans with her chocolate brown hair up in a ponytail. Not even five steps into the stable she spoke, with her back still turned.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before entering a room?"

"I would hardly consider this a room." Draco sneered.

"Well _you _would wouldn't you? But I have to tell you that the horse very much so consider this a room, even if you do not. So show some respect next time Malfoy." Chris said placing the brush in a small basket next to the horse.

"Chris I am hurt that you resort to calling me by my last name." Draco said mockingly placing his hand above his heart looking wounded.

"I can see how that works since those Gryffindors that you hate so, only call you by your last name." Chris said turning around with a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh yes how I hate them so…" Draco drawled.

Chris finally giving into the smile ran across the stable and jumped on Draco and hugged him with all her might. Good thing for that Draco opened his arms just seconds before she landed. Draco was hugging her back just as fiercely.

"I've missed you so much Draco, oh so much." Chris whispered.

"So have I. You have no idea just how much." Draco whispered back.

After a few more moments Draco let go of Christine and Christine of Draco, and both took a step back to really look at each other and how much they had changed in the months they had been apart.

Draco had gotten taller, now being a good 6'1, 6'2 and filled out as well. Not as lanky as he used to be, he had gotten a bit of muscle, the perfect seeker's body. His face had filled out a bit; his nose not as pointy but he still retained his sharp features and his eyes. Those eyes that looked like liquid mercury, you could drown in those eyes and not even know it, not want to be rescued, and his eyes had gained coldness, a sharp edge about them.

Christine had grown up during their time spent apart; she had filled out in all the right places making her any guys dream. Her creamy ivory complexion was unmarred by blemishes and looked as soft as baby's skin. She had long chocolate brown hair that fell from its confines and framed her face in soft tendrils, her tresses looking silky and begging you to run your finger through them. Long, black lashes encased her hauntingly beautiful violet eyes; eyes that could captivate you and would never let you go.

"When did you get here?" Chris asked, snapping Draco out of his reverie.

"'Bout fifteen minutes ago. Got here with mum, yours practically shoved me in this direction, probably to get all the gossip from mother." Draco said lacing his arm with Chris' and tugging her up the yard away from the stables.

"To right you are. Now where are we going Draco?" Chris asked trying to tug her arm from Draco's grip, which all proved to no avail.

"Away from that God forsaken place. You may like horses but I do not!" Draco said tugging harder on Chris' arm.

"You're still holding a grudge over something that happened FOUR years ago and with a completely different animal! And I can walk perfectly fine on my so could you bloody well let go of me!" Christine exclaimed and stopped moving all together.

"If you don't start moving I'll make you." Draco said.

"Is that a threat?" Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and if you don't start moving willingly I will be forced to take action." Draco smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh you know I would. I'll give you to the count of three. One. Two. Three." Draco counted and seeing that Chris wasn't budging he grabbed her around her middle and placed her on his shoulder, cave man style.

"Draco Malfoy you put me down this instant!" Chris yelled, slamming her fists into his back.

"You took to long and this way I don't have to dislocate your arm pulling you all the way up to the house, also this way is _much_ faster." Draco said nonchalant, picking up his pace as if to prove his point. In just a matter of moments Draco had already reached the back steps pf the house and was on the patio where he came upon his mother and Christine's mother having a cup of tea and exchanging the latest gossip. Both looked up when they heard Draco coming.

"Hello mum, Fabiana." Draco said pleasantly looking from his mom to Chris' mom. The two looked like complete opposites, Draco's mother, Narcissa, had platinum blond hair and sparkling ice blue eyes, while Christine's mother, Fabiana, had olive skin, brown almost black hair and the same violet eyes Christine had. That was the only thing that could ever relate the two, they looked so different.

"Draco where have you placed my daughter?" Fabiana asked amusedly.

"I'm back here mother." Chris mumbled. "Narcissa could you please tell Draco to _put me down_!"

Narcissa chuckled and then looked at her son expectantly, "Well you heard her Draco, put her down."

"Fine, I'll put her down." Draco grumbled and placed Christine on the floor in front of him.

"Christine, Fabiana tells me you're starting Hogwarts this year, what house do you think you'll be placed in?" Narcissa asked, staring right through Christine. Christine then looked at Draco asking for some interference.

"Mum! Fabiana I was planning on taking Chris to Diagon Alley to help her get everything." Draco said, placing a hand on the small of Chris' back comfortingly.

"Well that sounds great Draco, you two go right ahead." Fabiana said smiling though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks Fabiana. Lets go Chris." Draco said grabbing her hand once more and steered her out of the room.

"You know she let us go just so I would get out of the house." Chris pointed out once they were out of earshot.

"For whatever reason she did so lets go before she changes her mind." Draco countered.

"Fine let me just get to my room and change." Chris said heading towards the stairs, and started climbing.

"What? You look fine!" Draco exclaimed behind her, following her up the stairs

"I look like a bum and smell like a horse." Chris said over her shoulder once they reached the landing. She headed down the corridor to their left and went into the third door on the right, Draco close behind her.

"So this is your new room?" Draco asked looking around. The walls were a deep rich sapphire blue, the bed was in lighter shades of blue on the opposite side of the room, and the armoire and desk were both made of rose wood. There were two doors one on the left side and the other on the right.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to take a quick shower." Chris said hunched over an open drawer pulling clothes out. Finally choosing something she went through the door on the right, leaving Draco alone in the room.

He walked toward the desk and started looking at the papers thrown on them. There were a couple of unfinished letters, her Hogwarts letters and booklist. Underneath all the clutter of papers was a green leather bound book. Taking it from the desk Draco sat on the bed and opened it. Inside he found it was a photo album, many photos of him when he was younger and he and Christine when they were kids and on different vacations they had taken together. He was so into looking at the photos he didn't even notice Christine was back in the room.

"I was planning to give you that for your birthday." Christine said, walking up to him.

"Where did you get all these?" Draco asked looking up a her.

"Here and there, your mom gave me quite a few. Do you like it?" Christine asked.

"More than anything, Chris." Draco whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now lets go." Chris said walking up to the armoire once again shuffling through its contents. She came back with a black knee length duster. Christine was wearing a white corset top, a black pinstripe skirt and square toe boots. Her hair was still wet and curling. Draco couldn't help but staring at how good she looked.

"Draco lets go." Chris said heading towards the door. Which successfully snapped Draco out of his reverie.

Draco led Christine out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and out into the backyard and tapped the bricks in a certain order and them came the archway that opened up to Diagon Alley.

"Chris I have to go to Gringotts for a moment t sort a few things out. You don't mind do you?" Draco asked turning around to face her.

"Of course I don't mind Draco, I'll be in Flourish and Blotts getting my books." Chris said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in half an hour." Draco said smiling back.

"See you then." Chris said, kissed Draco on the cheek and left for Flourish and Blotts. Once inside the bookstore she found it was packed with people. Edging her way around them she had reached one of the aisle and started looking for her books. She found a couple of the books and headed towards another aisle. Looking at the book in her hands she crashed into a person, sending her books to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Chris said not looking at the person, bending over to get her books.

"Its okay, I should have been more careful as well." The person said. Christine looked up into a pair of dazzlingly emerald green eyes, covered by a pair of glasses; he also had messy jet-black hair. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Christine." Chris said smiling, after a couple of moments a look of comprehension dawned upon her. "You mean Potter? You're Harry Potter?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry nodded his head. Christine started laughing. Harry looked around and then asked "Are you okay?"

"Oh me? I'm fine, really, I'm fine." Chris choked out trying to contain her laughter.

"Oy Harry!" A guy with blazing red hair came up to them followed by a girl with bushy brown hair. "There you are mate. Who's this?"

Harry was about to answer but Christine had clamed down a bit to be able to talk properly, "You're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, right?" Christine asked.

They both nodded their heads confusedly and Christine started laughing again.

Ron turned to Harry and asked "Is she mental?" Harry just shrugged.

Suddenly Draco appeared from behind Ron and Hermione. Not noticing who she was with he said, "Chris I've been looking everywhere, got your books?"

"Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Potter, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"We could ask you the same." Ron shot back.

"Oh really can't you three act civil?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Not likely Mud-" Draco started but was caught of by Chris smacking him upside the head. "What the bloody hell you do that for?" Draco cried out rubbing the back of his head.

"I _know_ what you were going to say, so shut." Chris said looking menacingly. Draco just glared at her.

"Seems she's got you whipped Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"You better shut up as well Potter, you have no idea what I could do to you." Chris said then walked right up to him and placed her mouth hovering next to his ear and said, "And you'd be begging for more." Then turned around and headed for the potions section, and Draco followed but not before he smirked at them. Once he reached Chris in a quieter corner of the bookshop he spun her around and asked what the hell was she doing.

"Which part? The me laughing my head of at Harry, Ron and Hermione or me leaving Harry wanting something he could never have?" Chris asked.

"Both." Draco practically growled.

"Are you jealous?" Chris asked mockingly.

"I am not jealous!" Draco growled.

"Yes you are! You're jealous!" Chris said looking smug.

Draco just shoved her up against the bookcase and pinned her there with his body. "I was not jealous." Draco repeated slowly.

"Right. Not jealous." Chris said her breath coming in short pants. Draco started lowering his head and Chris closed her eyes but they were pulled a part by a mom who cleared her throat and was covering her daughter's eyes. She was glaring at both Draco and Chris. Draco just shrugged and plucked the potions book from the self and started walking with Chris behind him her head ducked so no one could see her blushing.

Once they reached the register Draco took Chris' books from her hand and paid the man. Soon they quickly left Flourish and Blotts and headed to Madam Malkin's. One they were outside the shop Chris looked at it a bit hesitantly.

"Come on, you need robes for Hogwarts and I need new ones as well." Draco said pulling her into the shop. Once inside Madam Malkin hurriedly came over to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with?"

"I need new school robes and so does she, she's a new student at Hogwarts." Draco explained looking bored.

"Why yes. Come with me dear." Madam Malkin said and grabbed Chris' arm and pulled her onto the small stool and started fitting her with new robes. Chris winced a couple of times when Madam Malkin stuck her with a pin. Madam Malkin left for a moment to get more supplies when Christine looked at Draco in the mirror and said "I haven't even bought these robes and yet you'll find my blood on them!" Then looked at her reflection.

"I look like I'm wearing a sack." Chris sighed.

"She is still measuring you, and you'd rather have loose robes." Draco said.

"If you say so, if not I'm taking a tailoring charm to these!" Chris said fingering the material.

Half an hour later they both left loaded with packages. Then they headed to the Apothecary and got everything.

"Come on, I want some ice cream." Draco said pulling her toward the ice cream shop.

"You're acting like a seven-year-old. Aren't you supposed to be seventeen?" Chris said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, if you come with I'll buy you one!"

"Fine, but I'll take some of yours, I'm not in an ice cream-y mood."

"Thank you." Draco smiled and started pulling her again.

Draco finally pulled her into the shop, they sat at one of the tables near the windows and a few minutes later Draco was brought his ice cream.

"Like chocolate do you?" Chris asked amusedly surveying the double chocolate sundae with chocolate frogs on top.

"I love sweets and you know that, it's my one weakness." Draco said taking a spoonful from the bowl

"That and Quiditch." Chris said taking a small spoonful. Chris was looking out the window thoughtfully then turned her attention back to Draco and snorted.

"What?" Draco asked another spoonful an inch away from his lips.

"You have a bit of ice cream on your face." Chris chuckled tapping her chin.

Draco tried to wipe it away but kept missing it; Chris reached over the table and swiped it away with her thumb. Draco grabbed her hand and took her thumb in his mouth, after a few seconds he let go of her hand. Chris' eyes were wide as saucers, and she was paralysed with shock that she was still halfway across the table, Draco rose to kiss her, but they were interrupted once again, this time by the Troublesome Trio. It was Harry that cleared his throat.

"Hi Harry." Chris smiled though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Christine you dropped this in the shop." Harry said, shooting daggers at Draco, and handed Chris a silk ribbon necklace with a green teardrop pendant that had a small dragon in it.

"Thank you Harry, I didn't even notice it fell!" Chris exclaimed and jumped up and hugged Harry. Suddenly Draco banged some money on to the table and just left, the door swinging behind him.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

A/N:Okay so thats the first chapter... tell me what you think.

REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!


	2. Your Enbrace

A/N: Second chapter up. Guys really, I'm glad you're reading the fic, but could I please get a few more reviews. I'm not asking for much but just two or three more. Thanks to Eve Granger for being my only reviewer for this fic.

Warning: Not for Harry lovers, he's acting like a jerk in this story. Pre-HBP

Pairing: Draco/OC, Ginny/Blaise

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Potter-verse, sadly. If I did Harry/Ginny would be blasphemy!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Chapter 2: Your Embrace

"Draco?" Chris said, she grabbed her packages and ran after Draco saying goodbye to them. Walking down the alley looking everywhere for Draco she found him in a small stationary shop looking at some notebooks.

"Draco what's wrong?" Chris asked quietly.

"Nothing. Chris nothing's wrong." Draco said not even looking at her.

"Draco Malfoy, you can't lie to me. Don't try now." Chris said firmly.

"What do you want me to say Chris? That it didn't bother me to see you hug the Boy Wonder? Especially for something _I _gave to you? You act like you don't even remember." Draco ground out.

"You think I don't remember! I _never_ take it off Draco; like I told you the day you gave it to me. Why do you think I was so happy to now that somebody found it? I feel vulnerable without it." Chris said her eyes downcast. Looking up she saw Draco was finally looking at her. "Please Draco, don't get mad. I can't stand you being mad at me."

"I could never stay mad at you Chris." Draco said and cupped her face. "Never." He then started lowering his head.

"What are you doing?" Chris whispered breathlessly.

"I'm going to kiss you." Draco said just before their lips touched. It was a nice, sweet kiss, and Draco couldn't take it, he put more pressure on Chris' lips. One arm was wrapped around her waist the other weaving through her hair. Chris had her arms wrapped around her neck trying to get closer to him. Draco's tongue pushed against Chris' lips begging for entrance, which she granted. After a few moments of kissing Draco and Chris came up for air. Both slightly panting, Draco pressed his forehead to hers.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Draco said, taking in her thoroughly snogged look, her lips were slightly swollen and her hair was very messy.

"Well I'm glad you did." Chris smiled up at him. Chris started untangling herself from Draco and took a good look around the shop. "What were you doing here Draco?"

"Well I was planning on getting something for you." Draco said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You didn't have to do that. What were you going to buy me?" Chris asked eagerly.

"I'm not saying it's supposed to be a surprise." Draco said shaking his head at Chris' eagerness. "Go to the pet shop and I'll meet you there. You'll get your present later." Draco said, kissed her on the cheek and pushed her in the direction of the door.

"I better get my present." Chris said just before she left the shop. She headed down the street to the Magical Megenarie. Once inside she went to the cats. There was a beautiful one that was smaller than usual and had disproportionate ears and had a small tuff at the end of its tail, like lion. It was kneazle that had white fur with black spots.

Chris bent over to pick it up and gathered it up in her arms; it gave a small meow and gave her a lick.

"She seems to like you miss. A very rare find with kneazles, especially that one, never really liked anybody that so much of came near her." Said the clerk. "Would you like to buy her?"

"I dunno if I should." Chris answered hesitantly. "I already have a horse and owl to take care of."

"Miss you should, she's been here an awfully long time." The clerk told her.

"Okay, I'll take her." Chris relented.

"Great choice Miss. May I ask what are you going to name her?" The clerk asked ringing her up.

"I dunno, Athena I think." Chris said, and looked at the small animal in her hands and said, "Athena, what do you think?" It just meowed in replied.

"Athena it is." Chris said pocketing her change. "Thank you." Just as she was turning the door opened and in came Harry Potter.

"Hey, Christine what are you doing here?" Harry asked walking up to her.

"Waiting for Draco." Chris replied nonchalantly.

Harry just ignored what she said and reached out to pet Athena, which he ended up pulling his hand back so he wouldn't have it bit.

"Seems like she doesn't like you." Chris commented.

"It is an excellent judge of character then." Draco drawled walking up to them. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"I was just talking to Christine, seeing as you had ditched her."

"Wrong Potter, but I thank you for keeping my girlfriend company while I bought her something." Draco smirked at Harry's look of rage at knowing Chris was with Draco.

"You're- you're with him?" Harry asked in shock and filled rage.

"I thought it was obvious." Draco commented, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist.

"I thought you were hanging out with Malfoy because you were made to, but apparently I was wrong and you're just his little toy." Harry said his voice filled with malice. Chris' jaw fell open and was about to hit Harry but was beat by Draco who punched him directly in the nose. Draco heard a satisfying crunch and hissed at Harry's hunched form "_NEVER_ say that about Chris ever again or you will be in worse pain than you have ever imagined." Draco hissed then steered Chris out of the store.

A few paces away from the shop they ran into Ron and Hermione who were undoubtedly searching for Harry.

"If you're looking Potter you better check in the pet shop, he found something very smashing." Chris laughed at Ron and Hermione's puzzled expressions.

Draco just kept walking, slightly smirking. Chris looked over at him and asked "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing." He replied but then continued seeing her eyebrow raised. "It's just seeing you, its good to have you here."

"Awww, Draco that's so sweet." Chris said, Draco just looked away his cheeks slightly pink. "Are we leaving soon?" Chris asked after awhile.

"Yeah, if you want." Draco said. Chris nodded. In a few moments they had reached the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Chris' house into an empty foyer.

"Hello?" Chris called out. A maid came rushing to greet them.

"Miss, your mother says you are to get dressed for tonight's dinner party. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy has already left and expects you at the mannor as you soon as you arrived. Miss do you want me to take those packages." Said the maid.

"Yes, please take them to my room." Chris said handing the maid the packages. The maid took them and left the room.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Chris asked.

"Yeah most probably." Draco said.

"So I'll see you later." Chris said turning around and heading for the stairs. Draco reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Not so fast. I forgot one thing." Draco smirked then bent down and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight." Draco said then he strode out the door leaving Chris in the middle of the room.

Draco had just entered his house when a house-elf scurried up to him and told him Master Malfoy was waiting for him in his study. Draco headed up to his room dropped his stuff and headed down stairs towards his father study. He reached the door and knocked. He only had to wait a few seconds until he heard his father's voice say come in.

The room had dark brown walls and wood floors. The walls were hard to see since almost all wall space was occupied by bookcases. The wall to Draco's left was basically made of a huge roaring fireplace. In front of him was his father's desk with two red high backed chairs in front of it, Lucius sitting on a black one. Lucius was bent over the desk looking at some parchments scattered across the desk.

"You wanted to see me father?" Draco asked, standing behind a chair facing his father's desk where Lucius was sitting.

"Sit Draco." Lucius said waiving to the chair he was standing behind. Draco sat. "What is this I've heard of your and Christine Livingston's outing today in Diagon Alley?"

"I took her shopping for her school supplies." Draco shrugged.

"Was snogging her in the middle of a store filled with customers on the booklist, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"No father."

"Do not forget Draco that at end of this year you _will_ marry the Parkinson girl." Lucius said.

"I haven't forgotten father."

"Very well, Draco, now go and get dressed. We shall be leaving shortly." Lucius said turning back to the parchments on his desk. Draco turned around and left the room. Draco then headed back up the stairs and to his room, when he go there he just flopped onto the bed looking up at his ceiling. After a few minutes, he stood up, sighed, and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a black button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

He quickly got dressed and went over to his desk and started sorting through his packages. Until he found what he had bought for Christine, it was a dark red journal. He knew Chris was a very good songwriter and singer, though she would never sing in front of him, and he also knew that she would need a new notebook to write in pretty soon. Draco put on his coat and head down the stairs, putting the notebook into one of the inside pockets.

Chris just walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She walked to her bed were she had lain out the dress she was going to wear. It was a black strapless dress with silver embroidery on the bodice and had a flowy skirt that ended at her knees.

She started putting on the dress and was trying to do up the back when someone knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" Chris asked, holding the back of the dress together.

"Draco, can I come in?" Draco's muffled voice replied.

"Sure you can help me with something." Chris said and walked to the door and opened it.

"Than- wow." Draco said his jaw dropping. Chris put her hand underneath his chin and closed his jaw.

"Once you stop gawking could you please help me do up the back?" Chris said turning around still holding the back together. Draco grabbed the back and started lacing it up, his knuckles grazing her bare back. When Draco was done he still kept his hands on her shoulders, slightly massaging them. Suddenly they jumped apart when someone cleared their throat.

There was a man leaning against the doorframe, he had olive skin and wavy brown hair, his brandy eyes filled with mirth. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No Antonio, you're not interrupting anything. When did you get here?" Chris asked rushing over to him and hugging him.

"Just got in. Mom told to get up here and see why you were taking so long. The guest are arriving. Nice to see you Draco."

"Like wise Antonio." Draco nodded.

"Tell mom I'll be downstairs in a few." Chris said kissing Antonio on the cheek and turned around and walked over to her desk and started putting on her jewelry. Draco was standing back looking at Chris then felt something furry walking around his legs. He looked down to see Athena purring around his legs. He bent over and started petting her.

"Seems like she likes you Draco." Chris said putting on her heels.

"Of course she does. Who doesn't?" Draco smirked.

"I could name a few." Chris smiled at him through the mirror while pilling all her hair on her head a couple tendrils falling and framing her face.

"Don't you start." Draco said putting Athena on the bed and pulling out the journal from his pocket. "Here Chris." He said handing her the journal. Chris took it then looked up at Draco.

"Thank you Draco." She said placing the journal on the desk and stood up to hug him.

"Your welcome Chris. Now come on before your mother gets angry." Draco said, untangling himself from her and looped his arm with hers lead her from the room.

Once they got downstairs they were greeted with a semi-ful foyer. Once they reached the floor Chris was swept up by her mother to greet all the guest and do some rounds. Her mother showed her off to almost all the guests, telling them that she was starting Hogwarts this year and would either be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. Six shrimp puffs and two champagne glasses later, Chris was finally released.

Nodding politely at the guest Chris made her way to the dinning room to see if she could find Draco. No such luck. Then walked through the foyer again, only to be detained by Narcissa Malfoy who was talking to Violet Parkinson.

"Christine have you seen Draco anywhere?" Narcissa asked.

"I was looking for him, I can't find him either. When I do I'll tell him you're looking for him." Chris nodded. Narcissa nodded and turned back to talking to Mrs. Parkinson. Chris looked around the room and saw a platinum head of hair enter the library. Chris started walking towards the library doors, edging around all the guest 'till she reached the double doors.

The library was floor to wall mahogany bookcases filled with books. To the left side of the room was a fireplace. There were big, comfy leather couches all through out the room. The library also had a second floor with even more books.

"Christine." Someone said from the second floor. She looked up to see Draco and a guy almost his same height maybe only half an inch shorter than him. He had black hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and black trousers. He rushed down the spiralling stairs and engulfed Chris in a hug.

"Blaise!" Chris squeaked. Blaise put her down and spun her around. Once Blaise was done making her dizzy Chris heard a snort behind her, Chris spun around to come face to face with Pansy Parkinson. She had bottle bleach blonde hair, brown eyes and a plastic nose. She was wearing a shocking pink dress with a plunging neckline that almost reached her belly button.

"Well if it isn't Christine Livingston nice dress, it is so last season." Pansy said with a completely serious face.

Christine's lips were twitching trying to contain her laughter, she looked around and saw Blaise covering his mouth and Draco bent over, shoulders shaking. Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, Draco and Blaise following the same. Pansy was looking around trying to find some back up. Millicent Bulstrode decided to step up and said "And your shoes are hideous."

That sent Chris and Blaise into another fit, Draco this time maintaining his composure. Chris calmed down enough to say, "You are kidding me right? How the hell did _you_ get into Slytherin. That has to be feeblest insult I have ever heard in my life and believe me I've heard quite a few."

"Draco did you hear what she said to me!" Pansy cried out indignantly.

"I didn't hear anything Pansy. You must've imagined it." Draco smirked.

Pansy just huffed and left the room followed by Millicent. Chris just waved bye at their retreating forms and then plopped onto one of th leather couches in the room.

"So Chris I hear your joining us at Hogwarts this term." Blaise said, sitting on the opposite couch. Chris just grinned.

"This should prove to be an interesting year indeed." Draco commented and sat next to Chris. "Chris has already proved that she will be a valuable asset to Slytherin, it seemed like the famous Harry Potter fell for our Ms Livingston." Draco smirked and Blaise's jaw fell.

"Yeah well it all went to hell when you punched him in the nose. The boy already had scars you just had give him more." Chris commented.

"Wait, you what? Good going mate, but why did you punch him?" Blaise asked.

"He insulted Chris." Draco said simply, shrugging. Chris shook her head and Blaise gave him a look. Draco was saved from replying when the doors opened and in came Cassandra Livingston, Christine's older sister. She was 5'7", had tan skin, stunning green eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing a blue halter floor length dress.

"Mom wants to see you Christine. What did you do now?" Cassandra sneered. Chris ignored her comment and asked her why.

"Most probably because you insulted on of the guests. Really do you have any manners at all?"

"More than you." Chris said nonchalantly.

"Why you little-" Cassandra started but was cut off when Antonio stepped into the room.

"Ah Cassandra I have been looking for you everywhere. There's someone I want you to meet." Antonio said, wrapping his arm around Cassandra and leading her out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Chris.

"Thank god for Antonio. I'm sure my mom doesn't want to see me. She dislikes Pansy Parkinson as much as I do. _And_ if she is going to reprimand me for 'insulting' Parkinson she is not going to do it while the house is filled with guests." Chris said. "This was only a ploy for my sister to get a rise from me."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long party." Draco said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Where is he going?" Chris asked Blaise.

"I dunno." Blaise shrugged. "So when did you and Draco hook up?"

"We did not hook up!" Chris cried out indignantly.

"Riiiight and Parkinson doesn't look like a pug." Blaise said. "Don't lie to me Chris."

"Okay I dunno. He's up, he's down, he could like me today and gets tired of me tomorrow. I dunno what to tell you Blaise. Sure we kissed but nothing was made official. So he told Harry I'm his girlfriend, that means nothing when he's trying to provoke the one guy he hates, he knew Harry had an... attraction to me and used it to his benefit." Chris ranted pacing in front of the couch. Blaise grabbed her wrist so she would stop pacing.

"Chris calm down you're getting yourself all worked up." Blaise said, pulling her to sit down next to him. "Also I had to stop you before you wore a whole in the rug." Blaise smiled. After a few minutes of them both sitting on the couch Draco walked back in with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass.

"Okay so seeing as this is going to be a most boring night indeed, I brought something to make it better." Draco said. "I come bearing gifts." He smirked and raised the bottle

Chris stood up from the couch and walked over to the fire place and pushed the paneling above it. It opened up and inside held several bottles filled with alcohol.

"If you were looking for something to drink, you should've told me." She said shuffling the bottles around. "My dad doesn't think I know this is here, but I clearly do. Here they are." She closed the panel and came back with two more shot glasses in hand. Chris took the bottle and the other shot glass from Draco's fingers and set them on the coffee table. She knelt in front of the table, took of the top from the bottle and poured into the shot glasses. She gave one to Blaise and the other to Draco.

"Cheers." Chris said raising the glass, Draco and Blaise mimicking her actions.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

A/N: That's all for now!

REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!


End file.
